OneShots or SnapShots
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: These are a series of either oneshots or snapshots. Just simple, short ideas that I come up with. WARNING SLASH.
1. Jealous PaulJacob

_**Jealous **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **_

Paul Meraz slammed the empty beer bottle against the coffee table. Someone to his left handed him another full bottle. He popped the bottle cap off and chugged back a big gulp of the ice cold liquid. His eyes never once left the scene before him. The Satan Spawn Bella stupid Swan had arrived at the party after being invited by Emily, earlier that evening and Jacob Black hadn't left her side once during the whole night.

Paul growled and narrowed his eyes when Bella ran her hand up and down Jacob's arm. Jacob other arm that was resting against the wall tighten slightly. Bella threw her head back laughing at something that Jacob had said, and Jacob had a stupid grin spread across his face.

Paul chugged another gulp of beer, before throwing the empty bottle onto the table. The same person on his left handed him another full one. He shook his head not accepting the bottle.

"Here." Paul recognized Leah Clearwater's voice, he accepted whatever she handed him, and he took a drink, letting the Vodka burn his throat on the way down. Leah took a seat next to him and took her own drink from the bottle before handing it back to him.

"You can't kill her there is too many witnesses." Leah told him gripping his bicep pulling him back onto the couch, when he jumped up with the plans off pulling _his_ Jacob away from the Devil.

"Leeeaahh she is touching him." Paul whined being way past slightly drunk now. Leah just chuckled and handed him the bottle back and pulling him to lean back against the couch. The two stayed on the couch sharing the bottle of Vodka, Leah watching the guest around them slowly started leaving until there was just the pack and a few others. Paul never once took his eyes off the two standing a little ways away, he briefly wondered if Bella could actually feel his glaring burning a hole in her. Paul watched the two, Bella pulled Jacob a little closer to her own body, she ran her vampire tainted hand up Jacob's arm to his shoulder and around to the back on his neck, she rested her hand on the nape of his neck before she took a drink from her red plastic cup, she reached up and kissed him. Paul dropped the bottle which he had been passing to Leah, she frowned before following his line of vision. Jacob and Bella was kissing, although Jacob looked like he was trying to get away.

"Paul, go." Leah started telling him to stay but changed her mind after seeing the quiet sober look on his face. Paul stepped over the broken bottle on the ground before striding over to where his imprint was standing being kissed by Bella. He grabbed the back of Jacob's t-shirt and pulled the slightly smaller boy away from Bella's clutches.

"Do you mind?" Bella asked trying to pull Jacob closer to her.

"Yes I do." Paul answered before grabbing Jacob and pulling him into a neck breaking kiss. Jacob smiled against his lips before responding by wrapping his arms around Paul's neck.

"Mine." Paul told Jacob when they pulled away.

"Yours." Jacob panted resting his forehead against Paul's chest. Both forgetting all about Bella.


	2. Teasing PaulEmbry

_**Teasing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

Paul gripped the edge of the table that was clutched in his grasp, not even glancing down when he heard the wood groan under the pressure.

"Dude, do you mind?" Paul ignored Sam.

"Paul don't you dare break my table..again." Emily called from her spot by the stove, the others around him laughed but Paul complied and loosened his grip on the table slightly.

Earlier that day Sam had informed the pack of a meeting and now the whole pack was sitting around the kitchen table. Next to Paul sat Jared and at the head spot sat Sam, on Sam opposite side sat Jacob, next to him was Embry, and next to Quil sat Seth. Leah settled for a stool at the counter next to Kim.

"Anyways since there has been more-" Sam's speech had been cut off from a vicious growl being emitted from Paul. Paul narrowed his eyes glaring at his imprint who was teasing him with a lollipop. Embry smiled innocently before licking the bright red cherry flavoured lollipop, he was actually enjoying this. Embry licked the sphere treat before placing it in his mouth sucking it real hard. Paul's eyes widen slightly and everyone around them were watching the couple. Embry moved the lollipop around his mouth, the others watched as it bulge in his cheek, looking quite suggestive. Paul gripped the table as he watched Embry continue to lick and suck on the treat. The two had been joking the other night about sex and how long they could last without doing it. Embry told Paul he wouldn't last a week without having sex, Paul of course rebutted by saying he could last longer than Embry. Thus leading to their current situation. Sam coughed before continuing his speech.

"Like I was saying there seems to be more.. ah hell no ones listening." Sam sighed and sat down in his seat joining the others to watch the seen before him unfold. Paul almost moaned aloud when he saw Embry's hooded eyes and his bright red lips wrapped around the top of the lollipop. Embry smiled around the lollipop, Paul had that dazed look on his face, Embry stretched his leg out and started rubbing the leg of the person across from him, Paul jumped slightly in his seat, making the others around them laugh, Embry merrily raised an eyebrow.

"OKAY. Okay you win, I give up." Paul yelped jumping up from his seat when Embry's foot brushed against the bulge in his pants. It was just too much the foot, the damn object Embry had been rubbing over his already red lips was too much for his sex craved mind. The others around him were laughing at the desperate look on Paul's face while Embry looked quite pleased with himself smiling around the lollipop. Embry stood up from his spot, walking around the table to where Paul stood, he let go of the lollipop when Paul grabbed it from his mouth, before Paul pulled him into a neck breaking kiss.

"Well that was interesting. Who said two days?" Jared asked seconds later, grabbing a twenty from his pocket. Sam, Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Leah each grabbed their own twenties. Emily quickly stood up collecting the money from the guys, she walked over to Kim and handed her half the money.

"It's always the quiet ones." Quil said as he watched the couple kiss, he couldn't believe Embry had actually taken his advice.

"Okay, okay get out of my house if you two are gonna do that." Sam called as he watched Paul start reaching for Embry's ass. The two pulled away before Embry grabbed Paul's hand dragging him out of the house.

"It's always the quiet ones." Jacob confirmed for Quil as he watched his friend dragged Paul out of the house.


	3. HomeWork EmbryJared

_**Homework **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

Jared Tinsel groaned as he entered his imprint's bedroom, he had knocked on the door but there was no response. He had opened the door and was met with the sight of his imprint Embry Call sitting at his computer desk once again typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Don't you groan at me." Embry said only briefly looking up before glancing at the paper in front of him all while continuing to type. Jared sighed before crossing the room, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before laying down on Embry's bed.

"Hello to you too love. Have you left your room since Friday?" Jared asked glancing around the messy room. He was personally incredibly happy he had graduated high school now.

"Yes when I want food or to go to the bathroom." Embry replied not glancing away from the computer. Jared rolled his eyes before throwing an arm over his eyes. The only sound between the two is the sound of the keys from the keyboard.

"How much longer until your done?" Jared asked sitting up glancing over to Embry

"I don't know but if you keep interrupting me than I'm never gonna finish." Embry replied sounding a lot harsher than he meant for it to sound, he rubbed his eyes before glancing back at the screen.

"Fine I'll leave so that I'm not annoying you." Jared said before getting up and leaving Embry's room.

"Jared." Embry called but his only response was the sound of the front door slamming shut. Embry groaned leaning his elbows against his desk and letting his head fall into his hands. This stupid essay that had been assigned for his socials class was due tomorrow and it had to be at least five or six thousand words. Embry had been working on it since he got home on Friday after school, he even had asked Sam if he could get someone else to cover his shifts because if he failed this assignment he would fail the class easily.

".. Chief Sitting Bull only acted as the leading medicine man in the preparations for the battle. In the Spring of 1876 Sitting Bull lead a sun dance at which he told the Indians to change their way of fighting. Instead of showing off to prove their bravery, they should fight to kill, or they would loose their land to the white people..." Embry read it aloud to himself as he typed the words coping it off the pieces of paper in front of him. The essay was about the leaders in history who were killed while trying to fight for the right of the different races. Embry groaned his eyes were starting to hurt now, he had been staring at the screen for way to long without having any sleep what so ever.

Embry glanced at the darkening sky outside, he only had one or two more paragraphs to type. Using his ability to to type faster than any human Embry typed the last sentence of his essay, cheering happily inside when he was finally finished. Embry rubbed his eyes before quickly hitting the save button. Embry started spell checking and double-checking to make sure everything made sense, he was correcting a mistake when the whole document disappeared before him. Panicking slightly Embry opened the file where he thought he saved it but the whole document was gone. Checking every other file on his computer Embry started to panic when he couldn't find it anywhere.

"NOOOOO!!!" Embry jumped up the computer chair and without thinking he started smacking the side of the monitor in hopes that it would just appear. Tears of pure frustration started forming in his eyes, viciously he wiped them away before slumping back into the computer chair. Groaning Embry let his head fall onto the surface of his computer chair, he was asleep before he head even landed.

Jared quietly made his way into Embry's room, he was determined to actually make his boyfriend at least get a couple hours of sleep. Jared sighed in relief when he saw Embry was sleeping but he frowned when he smelt something salty in the room, walking over to Embry's sleeping form Jared could see the dried tears streak on his cheeks. Jared stood up from his crouch position being a gentle as possible Jared maneuvered Embry over to the bed so he could actually sleep. Walking back over to the computer desk Jared stared at the blank document in front of him, rubbing a hand over his tired face, he glanced over to the bed where his lover rested, Jared turned to the papers in front of him and started typing.

Around 5:20 am Jared typed the last sentence, he did the spell check and everything before printing the essay. He stapled the six pages together before setting it down on the desk. He stood up from the chair after shutting down Embry's computer, he stretched letting the muscles in his back pull before setting himself back in place. Jared crossed the room and settled on the bed next to Embry, falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Jared awoke some time later to the feeling of kisses being placed over his bare chest and hand running through his hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jared smiled and allowed Embry to pull him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you and than you did something so sweet. I love you." Embry continued, Jared reached out and pulled the younger wolf towards him.

"Love you too and your welcome. You better get going your gonna be late." Jared told him even though he really didn't want him to leave, but Embry was already later than normal.

"I know. I'll make it up to you tonight." Embry promised before getting up off Jared and crossing his room grabbing a t-shirt and his bag before leaving the room. "Love you." Embry called just before he left the house.

"Love you too." Jared replied sleepily, he reached out and grabbed Embry's pillow hugging it to himself when he heard Embry leave the house, Jared went back to sleep dreaming about his wolf.

Jared did make it up to Jared late. It was even better when Embry found out he got a 88% on his essay. Not his normal standard but he was proud, and he showed Jared just how proud he was.


	4. Dominance PaulJared

_**Dominance**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

Paul wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, before effectively rolling over so that he was now on top of the slightly larger wolf. Paul tried to lean over to kiss the boy underneath him but Jared used it to his advantage and rolled them over so he was once again on top. The two laughed as they struggled for a second before Jared had Paul pinned underneath him. Paul distracted Jared by pulling him down for a kiss, before moving himself forward so Jared was backed up into the headboard. Jared pulled him into a kiss, when they broke apart Paul laced his fingers with Jared and pulled him forward so he was on top of Paul.

The two laid there, Jared rest his hands on either side of Paul's head, Paul's arms were wrapped around Jared back, both seemed content as they kissed. Paul let his hand slip from Jared back before grabbing a fist of the t-shirt and flipped them over, the only stayed in that position for a minute before Jared hand grabbed the bed sheet and using it as a leverage his successfully turned them over. The two stayed still just enjoying the gentle kisses, Paul wrapped his legs around Jared who was laying in between Paul's legs. Paul rolled them over and he straddled Jared's waist, his hands found Jared's the two laced their fingers together, the two fought with their hands for a second before Jared rolled them again. The two finally settled with Paul laying against the pillows with Jared laying in between his legs.

The two kissed before Jared leaned back and started rubbing Paul's thigh, just sweet touches. Paul offered Jared his right hand, Jared in return offered his left hand and the two laced their fingers together, Jared's other hand continued to rub his thigh before reaching the hem of his t-shirt. Paul placed his free hand behind his head before tugging Jared towards him with their connected hands. The two kissed as Jared's hand continued to rub up and down Paul's clothed chest, occasionally his hand would slip underneath the fabric, Paul's hand was sneaking under the back of Jared's t-shirt. Jared pulled himself back and the two worked Paul's shirt over his head before the shirt was thrown across the room. Paul's hands started working on Jared shirt, reluctantly breaking the kiss and pulling away from Paul, Jared complied and aloud the boy to pull his shirt over his head. The two continued to kiss enjoying every moment their had together.

Despite the fighting for the dominate role in their relationship, Paul always ended up submitting and allowing Jared the role. It really did not matter that they knew how the out come of the fight would result in, it matter that they loved every second of it.


End file.
